The present invention relates generally to recloseable packages for hermetically sealing consumable products supported on a backing board between generally opposing package side panels, and more particularly to recloseable packages for food products and the like in which the recloseable seal is attached to the backing board and the opposing package side panels.
Certain processed meats and/or food products sold to consumers are solo in packages in which the processed meats or food products are mounted on a backing board. The freshness of these food products such as bacon, sliced luncheon meats, cheeses and the like contained within these packages depends upon the extent to which the package is vacuum packed or gas flushed and subsequently hermetically sealed. Often, the purchaser does not use the food products contained within such packages at once, but rather uses them over an extended period of time. When the initial hermetic seal of the package has been breached during opening of the package, a portion or portions of the package are often removed. In such instances, the package cannot be effectively resealed in a manner to preserve the freshness of the food products stored within. The purchaser must often repack the food products in a different suitably recloseable container. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved food product package of the backing board type which has a recloseable seal.
The improved packages of the present invention provide significant advantages in that the hermetic seal extends around the entire periphery of the product so that the package is liquid tight and suitably retains within the package, fluids of the products contained therein, including water, juices, oils and the like, while the package recloseable seal is adhered to the product backing board so that the package can be opened and closed repeatedly to remove portions of the package contents without destroying the integrity of the package. A "zipper" seal consisting of interengaging components such as rib and groove fastener elements is the preferred recloseable seal means.
The hermetic seal disposed around the periphery of the product backing board has an easy open or peel seal portion located peripherally adjacent to the recloseable seal. The peel seal is opened with digital pull-apart forces which are also used to open the recloseable seal. The peripheral hermetic seal can maintain a vacuum, pressurized and/or gas-flushed environment within the package. The peel seal area of the hermetic seal will be formed by effecting a face-to-face seal between two plies of plastic film exterior of the periphery of the product backing board with the strength of the seal permitting separation without destruction or tearing of either ply.
The recloseable seal of the package of this invention is attached to an access edge of the product backing board as well as the opposing package panels. One of the recloseable seal interengaging fastener elements is adhered directly to the backing board while both of the interengaging fastener elements are further adhered to the package panels along opposing sealing surfaces or flanges. In this regard, the two interengaging fastener elements are firmly anchored to both the backing board and the package film, which decreases the possibility that the packaging material may tear or separate when the hermetic seal is opened.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved recloseable package for use with products positioned on a backing board which has a first recloseable seal disposed proximate to the product and a second hermetic peel seal peripherally adjacent to the recloseable seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recloseable package for food products and the like having a recloseable seal disposed near an opening of the package and attached to the product backing board and a hermetic seal peripherally adjacent the backing board, the hermetic seal having a peelable seal area peripherally adjacent the recloseable seal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved product package having a peel seal and a recloseable seal, wherein the recloseable seal elements are attached to an inner product supporting bacon board and to the outer plastic packaging film sheets.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a reading of the following detailed description.